Hamano Kaiji
Hamano Kaiji (浜野海士) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven GO anime and game. He is a midfielder for Raimon. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO *''"The team's cheerful mood maker. His hobby is fishing."'' Appearance He wears goggles at his forehead and has brown eyes. He has raised blue navy hair and a dark skin tone. He raises his sleeves when wearing his soccer uniform. His appearance is almost similar to Tsunami. Personality He is a second year student at Raimon (GO). He is big-hearted and likes to go fishing. Hamano has a very optimistic personality, being the opposite of Hayami's personality as shown in Episode 19. He is shown to be a person who just "follows the flow" and pretty much carefree about his surroundings. He seems to be close friends with Hayami Tsurumasa. Plot (GO) He was first seen along with the whole Raimon team led by Shindou Takuto to help the team that got attacked by Tsurugi Kyousuke. Afterwards they fought and got beaten badly. Shindou was brought to the hospital. Later Matsukaze tries out for the Raimon team in which Hamano comments that Tenma is quite skilled. He isn't determined to fight against Fifth Sector like Tenma, Shindou, Sangoku, and Endou, but isn't too harsh about it. In Episode 13, he finally helps Raimon and uses his hissatsu technique, Naminori Piero. In Episode 14, it's seems he with casual clothes go fishing with Hayami. Later in the match against Teikoku, he first helpd to finish Ultimate Thunder, but it failed and he was replaced by Shindou. Later; he used Naminori Piero to pass an adverse member. In Episode 20, he plays with Raimon against Kaiou. In Episode 21, he plays with Raimon against Akizoura Challengers. he also tries to score, but fails. In Episode 22 , he played with Raimon against Gassan Kunimitsu. In Episode 25, Hamano teased Midori to which made her got angry at him when they started talking about Nishiki Ryouma. In Episode 26, after getting the hang of how to dribble in the Snowland Stadium, he used his hissatsu; Naminori Piero to get past the opponents. In Episode 34, Hamano has the ball stolen from him by Kobato Hiroo's Dimension Cut. Later, he was dribbled by Shiranui Genichi's Trick Ball. At the beginning of the second half, Hamano was injured after Mahoro Tadashi violently stealed the ball from him. He is replaced by Aoyama in the Episode 35, since he was injured and unable to co ntinue, both Kurama and Midori helped Hamano get to the bench, Aoyama asks if Hamano is okay, to which he answered yes, but this causes Midori to be irritated at him so his arm got also badly injured because of Midori. In Episode 40, he and the rest of the team went to the hospital and he was sad about Shindou can't play in finals along with Raimon. Later, he and the rest weren't focused on the training . He was also happy when he saw Coach Endou was back. In Episode 44, he made somesort of move to not let Dragonlink recuper the ball. Later, he was replaced by Aoyama. At the end, Raimon won and he was happy alongside the other members. In Episode 45, he was happy when Shindou came back and like the other members, he ran towards Shindou. Plot (Chrono Stone) In Episode 1, it is seen that he didn't know anything about the soccer club and about Tenma. He was seen holding a fishing rod. In Episode 3, he appeared alongside with the Raimon soccer team. They remembered their memories for soccer again but they didn't know who Tsurugi Kyousuke was. He agreed to help Tsurugi Yuuichi, Tenma and Fei Rune to bring back the soccer and stop the plans of El Dorado. In Episode 6, he, Ichino and Aoyama wanted to play against Protocol Omega 2.0 due to the injuries of Hayami, Kariya and Hikaru. He replaced Kar iya in the match. When he picked up the ball, Hamano was immediately tackled by Dorimu and had an injury due to it. After the match, Raimon went back to their timeline. When they arrived, Hamano left the team like the others who don't have a Keshin. Game Appearance Character Avatar Character View Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO *'OF Naminori Piero' *'DF Killer Whale' *'SH Flying Fish' *'SK Dribble Plus 20' Hissatsu Tactics *'HT Double Wing' *'HT Flying Route Pass' Teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'S.E.A' Trivia *He has a habit of saying "oi" when kicking the ball in soccer practice or in a game a lot. *During the altered timeline in Episode 001 (Chrono Stone), Hamano ended up joining the fishing club, which goes to show that if he wasn't in the soccer club, he would be in another club instead. **This also goes to show that if there is no soccer club, he wouldn't have been best friends with Hayami, which shows that because of this, they aren't friends. *The kanji for "Hama" (浜) in his name can be translated as "beach" or "seashore" Category:GO characters Category:Raimon GO Category:Midfielders Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone)